Book of Tails
by Darkkiss15
Summary: A collection of one-shots and song-fics of my favorite Fairy Tail couples. Mostly Gruvia but you will most likely also see Nalu, Gajevy, Jerza, and Miraxus. Ratings will change depending on chapters.
1. Hair

_**A/N:** Little side note, this is a one-shot for the Gruvia Week on Tumblr, which is Hair. _

_**Summer:** Daddy Fullbuster just can't seem to get his daughters hair right._

_**Rating:** K_

* * *

"Daddy! You doing it wrong!" Gray Fullbuster looked down at his three year old daughter Mika, who was currently pouting with hands on her hips, trying to look like her mother when she yelled at him. He had to admit she looked adorable do so.

Looking at her hair Gray could see why his daughter would say such hurtful words. His failed attempt at pigtails ended up with Mika's azure hair with one side to high and loose, and the other to low and tight. Overall it was a disaster.

"I'm sorry snowflake, you know daddy can't do your hair like mommy, but I'm trying my best m'kay?" Gray told his little girl, before grabbing her shoulders and turning her around to again attempt to put her hair into, something.

After taking out the hair ties and blushing out the locks Gray decided to do something simple. _If only I had paid more attention when Juvia was teaching me these things_, Gray though to himself as he pulled Mika's hair together into, what he thought, was a decent ponytail. He tied it off and turned little Mika around again. He looked at her thoughtfully and dropped his head in shame. Gray just couldn't get it right. It looked like Natsu did her hair.

Mika walked to the mirror and looked at her reflection. Gray watched with interests as she ran off into the house and then came back with one of the hats Juvia had bought her, but was forgotten because she had to much fun doing Mika's hair. "Can Mika wear a hat daddy?"

Gray smiled. He pulled out the hair tie and brushed out her hair, for the fourth time, before putting on the hat on her head. Mika giggled before looking into the mirror.

"Look daddy! Mika looks just like momma!"

Smirking he looked at his little girl, with her big doe eyes like her mother, but with his coloring, and long hair the same shade as Juvia's. She couldn't have been more right, she did look just like her.

"Yeah you do Mika, now let's go! Mommy and Silver are waiting for us at the guild!"

Mika nodded and ran off to grab her shoes. After the shoes were on her feet the two Fullbusters walked out of their home. Gray locked the door and he and Mika were off hand in hand to the guild.

The home he and Juvia built was right on the lake, and not to far away from the guild. When they built the house Juvia was very insistent on a big house. At the time Gray didn't get why the two of them needed so much space, but when he asked, Juvia would just pat his chest and say "You let Juvia worry about it, you just build." Gray, not being able to say no build the house exactly how Juvia said, and now that they had a growing family Gray finally understood.

It was a beautiful day, the warm summer breeze and sunny sky warmed their faces as they walked mostly in silence. The only real noise came from Mika humming a song while she skipped next to Gray while he watched, the smile on his face never leaving.

Gray heard the guild before he saw it. Fairy Tail was always loud it came as no surprise, especially now that all the members now had their own children. When they did finally get inside Mika ran off to play with Layla, Natsu and Lucy youngest child, while Gray looked around the guild for his wife. He spotted her sitting at their usual table.

Making his way over he plopped down next to her and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Oh, Gray! Juvia didn't see you come in! Where's Mika?" Juvia asked as she passed him the plate that was in front of her. Like usual it was piled with food, which she never had any intention of eating but instead got for him knowing he would eat it.

"She's off with Layla. By the way, next time you want a shopping buddy take Mika, I need some father-and-son bonding time with my boy," he told her as he ate his food, "by the way where is he?" Gray scanned the guild hall for his five year old son.

Unlike his younger sister, who was a spitting image of her mother, Silver took after his father. And just like his father he was off fighting with Igneel "Iggy" Dragneel, and Gale Redfox.

That was until Erza's daughter Ruby, whom is younger then all the boys, when up to them and yelled for all of them to stop or else.

All three boys stopped instantly. Just like her mother, you did not want to mess with a mad Ruby Fernandes. Ruby's personality was mostly like Jellal's, though she did have Erza's temper, and fiery scarlet hair.

Chuckling to himself at the scene before him he turned his attention back to Juvia who was giving him a sly smile, "Gray, you couldn't do Mika's hair again? Or is Juvia wrong?" Juvia said and leaned on her elbow.

Gray rolled his eyes before answering, "You know I can't do hair! With Silver all I have to do is make sure he brushes it! Thankfully Mika found one of her hats instead."

Juvia laughed, "Well, you will have to learn sooner or later! What if these baby twins are both girls? Then what?" Juvia asked, placing her hand on her swollen stomach.

"Well by then Mika will want to do their hair, so I'll be okay," I grumbled back and placed my hand over hers.

"Okay, whatever you say."

He groaned and ran his fingers through Juvia's hair. Liking the way it felt as he did so.

"Have I ever told you how much I love your hair?"

"Yes," Juvia told him and smiled, "but Juvia wouldn't mind hearing it again."

"I love your hair," Gray whispered in her ear before kissing her.

A high pitched "eww" was heard behind them, followed by a giggle they both knew well. Pulling away from each other Juvia and Gray looked down to see Mika giggling with her hands over her eyes, though there was a noticeable gap where she was looking though.

"Momma! Look! Mika is wearing a hat just like momma!" She gave her parents a little spin, making her blue dress with white daisy print flair out as she did so, "Does momma like it?"

Gray picked up their daughter and set her on the table top.

Juvia put her hands over her mouth, "Oh Mika baby, you look beautiful!" Mika just giggled and kissed both her parents on the cheek before hopping off the table and running off into the loud, rowdy guild in search of her aunties Lucy, Levy, and Erza, to get their opinions. There was no doubt in either of her parents minds that their daughter would go to every single one of the guild members and ask for their opinions.

"See, I don't have to learn, she's going to want to wear hats now," Gray's voice was full of satisfaction.

"Nice try Gray, Juvia is still teaching you again."

Gray grumbled. It wasn't his fault he just couldn't get the hair right, but he supposed if he did learn it would be just one more thing he did better then Natsu and Gajeel.

* * *

_Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is always appreciated! _

_Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I know I'm the worse! I'LL TRY HARDER!_

_Drop a review and tell me what you think of my next gen-babies! I kinda liked writing them so depending on how you guys liked them maybe you might see more of them!_


	2. Quiet

_**A/N:**__ Day two of the Gruvia Week: Quiet._

_**Summery:**__ Natsu and Gajeel give Juvia a video that has a surprising message from her fiancé Gray. _

_**Rating:**__ T_

* * *

"Gray-sama! Juvia is home!" A overjoyed Juvia called as she walked into the apartment she shared with her fiancé Gray Fullbuster.

The apartment was a small one bedroom apartment, with a fairly large kitchen and a decent sized living room. All the floor was hardwood, which made cleaning easy, especially when the men of fairy tail come over and make messes.

Juvia had taken it upon herself to decorate their sanctuary. Knowing that the ice Mage might not take to kindly to an overly feminine apartment Juvia decorated the apartment with blue, black, gray, and whites. Hoping that the more neutral colors would work better then say perhaps pink or yellow.

In the end he liked the apartment. As long as there was nothing with his face on it.

As the water Mage closed the door and hung her jacket she waiting for Gray to respond. When there was nothing but silence she crept further into the home.

"Gray-sama? Are you home?" Juvia called again, thinking perhaps he was asleep and didn't hear her the first time. Worry began creeping into her mind.

What if something happened to him while he was out with the boys at his bachelor party?

That was when she spotted something resting on top of the kitchen table.

After further investigation Juvia discovered that it was a note. Picking up the page she started reading, hoping to solve why Gray wasn't answering.

**_Hi Juvia!_**

**_Just wanted to let you know that we got the ice princess really drunk last night and got it all on tape for you! You can thank us later._**

**_Natsu and Gajeel_**

**_P.s. Ice prick is going to have one hell of a hangover tomorrow! Have fun!_**

Juvia was so stunned by the letter she read it two more times before placing the letter down and looking at the shiny video lacrima.

Taking the lacrima in her hand Juvia made her way over to the tv before connecting the video lacrima to the screen. Rushing to the couch she plopped down an waiting for the video to start.

_"Hey is this thing working?"_ Suddenly Nastu's face was seemed on the screen. It looked like he was fixing something on the recorder.

_"Oi! Flame brain! Where'd ya go! Ya said ya were gunna get meh another drink! Where is it!"_ Juvia's hand flew to her mouth as Gray's heavily slurred voice was heard.

_"Shut up you drunk! I'll be right there!" _Natsu called back as he looked at the screen, _"Hi Juvia!" _He gave her a tooth grin, _"and future hungover Gray, Gajeel and I are here recording just what happen at your, um, his, um,"_ he rolled his eyes, _"Ice pants bachelor party, let's have a look huh?"_ Natsu turned the recorder and showed Gray sitting at the bar throwing back what looked like a shot. In front of him were a a bunch of empty glasses, showing just his much he drank.

_"Hey, ice prick, say hi to Juvia!"_

With a very drunken excited wave and toothy grin Gray said, _"Hey baby!"_

Juvia couldn't help but blush, and giggle at the sight.

_"Have I ever told you guys how pretty Juvia is? Like she's like _so_ pretty! She could be a model or sumthin!"_ Gray said as he hung his arm around a annoyed Gajeel.

_"We know stripper, you just told us five seconds ago."_

_"Ha! You call me stripper! You know Juvia _loves _it when I strip!"_ Natsu laughed off camara, and Gray turned towards the bar, _"Give me another one!"_ He ordered.

_"Hey Gray, how do you feel about getting married?" _Natsu asked. And Juvia finally understood the purpose of this video. Everyone knew that when Gray got drunk his loose lips could sink ships.

After throwing back another shot he answered, _"I'm fucking excited man! I mean me, Fullbuster Gray is going to marry Juvia! I'm going to be Mr Juvia Locker! No, that don't sound right…oh man who even cares! She's gunna be mine! And she's so pretty, and I get to wake up next to her every day,"_ he was quiet for a second, _"I just love her so much you know? I don't even deserve her ya know? I mean she's so perfect and nice, and she loves SO much. And I'm just me ya know? How did I even get her? But don't think I'm gunna let any of you guys steal her!"_  
_  
"Calm down stripper no ones taking sprinkler away from you, now get off me!"  
_  
The scream turned back to Natsu, though in the background you could still hear Gajeel and Gray fighting, _"There you have it Juvia! How Gray feels about getting married! Hope you liked it! Now we are going to go have some more fun with him! Don't worry we will bring home home before you get there!"_

The screen goes black and Juvia still has her hands over her mouth. A few tears of joy escaping the corner or her eyes.

Juvia always knew that Gray loved her, but hearing all of that was just so heart warming. Juvia got up to disconnect the video lacrima when suddenly there is a noise and Gray is seen again on the screen. It looks like he was running naked in the streets of magnolia, singing horribly at the top of his lungs.

_**"If you like my body and you think I'm sexy Juvia come let me know!"**_

_"ICE BASTARD COME BACK HERE!"_ Natsu yelled as he ran after her naked fiancé.

_"I TOLD YOU NOT TO LET HIM OUT OF YOUR SIGHT SALAMANDER!" _Gajeel yells from somewhere behind Natsu.

_"HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW HE WOULD DO THIS SHIT!? AND HOW THE HELL IS HE RUNNING RIGHT NOW?"_

Juvia burst out into laughter at the sight of Gray running naked, singing to her.

**_"Juvia! I love you! You love me! Please come out and bang with me!"_** Juvia blushed at the crude song Gray came up with and it looked like Natsu and Gajeel were at the end of their rope because right before the video cut all that Juvia saw was both fire and iron being thrown in Grays direction.

Feeling very happy, Juvia made her way to the bedroom where she assumed Gray was. Creeping to the room she pushed open the door and peaked inside. As predicted there lay Gray Fullbuster, he was surprisingly wearing a pair of black boxers and sleeping in one of the strange positions Juvia has ever seen.

He was on his stomach, his head on the end of bed, both legs over the edge. His head was buried under a mountain of pillows in an attempt to block out the sun.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia called out gently.

Her only response was a groan.

Chuckling softly Juvia made her way into the room and took off her clothes and changed into a pj. Seeing as how the black shades were already closed she made her way over to the king sized bed and gently crawled on and moved next to Gray, who moaned in pain at every little sound. Juvia wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol but quickly got over it and wrapped her arms around his waist and moved some of the pillows until she could fit her head under them as well.

Once she adjusted to the dark she looked at Gray's face. His eyes were shut tightly and his face a mask of pain.

"Go to sleep Gray," Juvia said in a whisper.

Gray just moaned and mumbled a "Too loud" as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him. tucked her head under his chin, surprising the water Mage. He mumbled incoherent words falling back asleep. Smiling gently to herself Juvia got comfy and closed her eyes. Enjoying the silence of the room. She figured that Gray should get one night of total peace and quiet before she had to face the day and the video Natsu and Gajeel so kindly provided.

And even though it was very early in the morning, it was okay to go to sleep, just the two of them, in the quiet of their bedroom. Snuggling closer into Gray's broad chest Juvia smiled. Bringing up her hand to his head she began running her hands through his unruly black hair. Gray sighed contently and fell into a deep sleep, his breaths hitting the top of Juvia's head.

Right before she finally fell asleep Juvia though of all the little things that she could tease him about. The singing, the confession, how pretty he thinks she is, and finally how much he loved her. Drifting off into sleep Juvia's final though was how she couldn't wait to show him the video.

* * *

_A/N: Drop a review and tell me what you think!_


	3. Bloom

_**A/N:** Hello lovelies! Day Three is bloom! how you like it._

_**Summery: **Just like flowers, Gray and Juvia's love bloom on their first date._

_**Rating: **K_

* * *

Juvia Lockser loved many things. Sunlight, warm weather, flowers, her friends and most especially her Gray-sama. So when Magnolia's annual flower festival came around Juvia was more then estatic to attend a festival that involved everything she loved.

Having missed the festival the previous year, the blue haired beauty wanted to have the full experience. She took it upon herself to organize everything, from what she would be seeing first down to what accessory would go in her hair. Everything was planed and thought out.

She hummed a merry tune as she got herself ready. All the windows of her apartment were open allowing the warm breeze bring in the sweet fragrance of the blooming flowers outside. The weather was absolutely perfect. Not a cloud could be seen, the sun was shining. The breeze warm and gentle. Juvia inhaled happily before returning to her task. The water Mage wanting to look her absolute best, because not only would she and Gray be going _together_, but as an _official_ couple.

Though the relationship was still fairly new, Juvia was still over the moon with having the title of "Gray-sama's Girlfriend." Looking herself over in her white antique full length mirror she decided that she was ready.

Her outfit was a simple pastel blue sundress adorned with small white polka-dots. It was a sweetheart cut and a bit more of a daring choice. Most people were aware that Juvia was a modest dresser, and preferred not to show her chest off like most of the girls of Fairy Tail, though seeing as how this was her first official date she figured she could be a bit more daring. Though the thick straps put her mind slightly at ease. She gave a slight spin, making the skirt flow around her like water. Knowing that they would be walking a fair amount her shoe choice was comfy but cute. She kept her hair down, liking how it flow down her back.

Checking her clock she saw it was almost time for Gray to pick her up. Smiling to herself in the mirror she left her small baby blue and white bedroom and moved into her living room, sitting herself down on the couch. Not being able to contain her excitement there was very little sitting and a lot of bouncing. Fantasies bloomed in her mind like the flowers outside.

Would Gray be romantic? Would he hold her hand? At the end of the night would he kiss her softly and whisper goodnight? Would he finally tell her he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and have at the very least eighteen babies with her? Would today be the day he realized Juvia was the only woman for him?

As time progressed Juvia's fantasies became more and more outrageous and less realistic.

Right before Juvia could begin to name their multiple imaginary children a knock was hear at the door. Blinking herself out of her daydream Juvia jumped up and skipped to the door. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she pulled open the door, and even though she was fully aware of who was on the other side her heart still skipped a beat.

Gray was fairing no better himself. Upon being greeted by his girlfriend he found himself at a lost for words. Her face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Her smile radiant and her eyes twinkling. Her hair—one of her best features in his opinion—was loose and tumbling down her back. Her outfit of choice was simple, but fit her so well. The dress hugged her body in all the right places and complimented everything else. And though Gray was a man and noticed just how _nice_ some of those "places" were accented he held respect for his girlfriend and other women not to stare _to _much at her generous chest or legs that seem to go for miles.

"Gray-sama is right on time! Should we go?" Juvia asked excitedly as she rocked back and forth on the balls of her feet.

Clearing his throat before answering he relied, "Yeah, if you're ready."

Nodding her head excitedly Juvia quickly grabbed her tan backpack purse and swung it on her back before stepping out of her apartment and closing the door. The couple walked together in a comfortable silence down the apartment hallway while Juvia took this opportunity to take a better look at Gray.

Even though the weather was warm Gray wore a pair of dark loose fitting jeans, a white t-shirt, that hugged his muscles deliciously, and a light dark jacket on top. His necklace around his neck like always. His hair was its usual unruly self and all Juvia could think was of how much she wanted to run her hands though it.

Finally outside, and feeling especially bold, Juvia looped her arm though Gray's and walked next to him, their shoulders touching. Gray's body stiffened for a fraction of a second before relaxing again, it wasn't like it was the first time Juvia has done this.

With that small victory Juvia smiled brightly and waited anxiously to arrive at the festival.

"Juvia is so excited! Has Juvia ever told Gray-sama that one of Juvia's absolute most favorite things are flowers?" Not waiting for a response Juvia continued happily, "When Juvia was a little girl she used to have a green house, and since no one wanted to play with Juvia she spent a lot of time growing flowers! So going to this festival with Gray-sama is very exciting!"

Gray watched Juvia talk about flowers. A smile on his lips. Though he didn't get to say anything it made him happy seeing how happy flowers seemed to make her. Gray didn't know how much about flowers she actually knew.

He continued listening to her, when the finally made it to the festival entrance. It was a big elaborate arc covered completely in big blooming flowers. He heard an excited squeal come from his girlfriend and he rolled his eyes. She was looking at that arc like it was the best thing in the world.

Gray began walking again and waved to the arc, "I bet you can't tell me the name of all these flowers." Gray challenged.

"Well if Gray-sama is making a bet, what does Juvia get as a prize when she win?" She retorted with utmost confidence.

Gray pondered this for a moment. There was no doubt in his mind that she would win, the question was what was he willing to give up? "If you can tell me all the names, then you get to ask one single request. Anything you want and I have to do it." It was risky, and with the gleam in Juvia's eyes it could very well be bad for him, but looking at her while she was so happy it was hard not to give in.

"Deal! Juvia hopes Gray-sama is ready to lose!"

As their little game began, and Juvia listed all the names, he assumed correctly there was really no way for him to know, he focused on her. The way her hair moved when she turned her head. How her eyes shone with excitement. The way her tongue peaked out when she had to think about a specific name. The way her lips formed each name. How soft they looked. How much he wanted to kiss them.

Shaking his head away from that train of though he wondered when he sudden started having these kind of thoughts. When did he Gray Fullbuster become _that guy_.

Before he answer himself the couple was interrupted by the voice of an old woman, "Well someone certainly knows their flowers."

Turning to the elderly woman Gray and Juvia smiled kindly.

"Tell me about it, I just lost a bet," Gray informed her as Juvia laughed and blush slightly.

"Well I'll be. Forgive me for being so forward, but I haven't seen a young couple so much in love, since I was a young girl dating my husband!" The woman laughed fondly while the two Fairy Tail mages blushed madly.

Neither knew how to respond to her so the simple smiled awkwardly.

The woman clapped her hands together and said, "Now you two wait here a moment!"

Not giving them a chance to respond they just watched as the women went to a stall and came back with beautiful flower crown. It was compose of big fully bloomed pale pink roses of many shades, each rose unique, and ever so often there were babies breath between adding a little bit of verity.

"I want you to have this. I made it myself. Think of it as a gift, anyway I would absolute love for you to have it my dear," the woman told Juvia kindly.

Juvia was at lost for words. The crown was absolute breathtaking, and she wanted nothing more then to take it and place it on her head, but she didn't feel right taking it from her. Even if it was a gift, "Thank you very much, but Juvia will respectfully have to decline. Juvia could never take something so beautiful as a gift," Juvia told the lady with a slight bow of of her head she continued, "though Juvia is grateful for the offer."

Gray could see just how much she wanted it, so he though of a plan, "How about a trade?"

The woman blinked, "A trade?"

"Yeah, I'll trade you that crown," he told the woman as he summoned his ice make magic to form an exact replica of the crown in the woman's hands, "for this one," he said said and held out the ice flower crown.

The woman smiled and nodded. Exchanging crowns with Gray. Removing his arm from Juvia he stood in front of her and placed the crown on top of her head. Juvia's hands reach up and touch the crown and smiles brightly up at him, "How does it look Gray-sama?"

"It's okay." He teased

Try to hide her smile Juvia playfully smacked his arm and responded, "So mean!" Gray simple chuckled along with the old woman.

Juvia walked around Gray and to the old woman. She smiled brightly before hugging the smaller woman, "Thank you so much!"

The woman hugged her back and laughed, "Of course. Now you and your boyfriend run along and enjoy yourselves!"

After exchanging goodbye and promises of seeing each other next year the couple were off to festival.

They spent their time laughing and smelling the flowers. Gray had to glare at any man who's gaze lingered to long, and Juvia did the same to any girl who dared gaze upon her Gray-sama. They also ran into other Fairy Tail members. Cana was drinking every stall dry, Mira was performing for an adoring crowd. Lucy was scolding Natsu for burning up a flower stall after he had a particularly bad sneezing fit. Levy was trying to get Gajeel to buy help her buy a book on flowers that she herself couldn't complete afford

The list was endless. There was no one in Magnolia who wasn't at the festival. As the day wore on and night has fallen the couple were making their way to Juvia's home. Gray was no longer wearing his jacket, having given it to Juvia under the pretense that he didn't want her to get cold, when really he was getting really irritated on all the perverted eyes on _his_ girlfriend. Said girlfriend was humming and looking the bouquet of flowers Gray had bought her. As well as the silver charm bracelet that had all her favorite flowers.

The bracelet was something Juvia was looking at but was hesitant to buy for herself. So she moved on from the stall and instead was looking at the flower art. She was so engrossed in the sculptures covered in flowers, and entire images made of blooming buds that she had not notice Gray was missing.

Having been paying attention Gray bought the bracelet knowing that Juvia would never buy something she though was selfish. So he surprised her by coming up behind her and slipping it on her wrist. She was so overjoyed she threw her arms around him and treated him to some Caramade Franks.

They were a block away from Juvia's apartment when Juvia spoke, "Juvia had an amazing time," she told him shyly.

"Yeah, me too," he lamely responded.

"Um, Juvia hopes she didn't bore Gray-sama to much. Juvia gets carried away when it comes to things she loves," she responded a blush blooming on her cheeks.

Tightening his grip on her hand, which he was holding, he just laughed and said, "Yeah, I know. But you didn't bore me, I liked seeing you happy," his face felt suddenly very hot, "I mean it was really interesting!"

Juvia laughed at his poor attempt to cover up his words and leaned into him. Over head a loud boom was heard as fireworks began blossoming in the sky, "Look! Its so beautiful!" The blue haired Mage pointed at the sky excitedly, admiring the colorful display.

But he wasn't looking at the fireworks when he said, "Yeah, your right," he whispered as he looked at her face, each firework illuminating her face in their brilliant light.

He clears his throat as they made it to the steps of her apartment, "So, you never gave me your request for winning that bet."

Juvia looked at him and bit her lip, "Well actually, Juvia HAS thought of request…," she trailed off her voice was quiet, an embarrassed blush on her cheeks.

"Well?" He pushed.

Juvia bit her lip some more, wondering if it was a good idea to ask for a goodnight kiss, which would be the perfect end to this perfect day. While she was lost in though she failed to noticing how Gray couldn't seem to keep his eyes off her lips, because he wanted to kiss her just as much as she wanted to kiss him.

Holding her flowers tighter she gathered ever ounce of courage she had and looked Gray right in the eye before blurting out, "Kiss!" She watched his face turn red, and she felt her own face get hotter as she elaborated, "Juvia want Gray-sama to give her a goodnight kiss!" Juvia waited nervously for his response, and was surprised to see a smile spread across his face.

"As you wish," was all he said as his hand reached to tilt her head upwards, and time slowed down as his face came closer and closer to her own. Their lips were millimeters away from each other Grays hand was now cupping Juvia's face. Both of their hearts pounding in their chests. Finally Juvia could not longer stand to wait and stood on her tippy toes to reach his lips. It was just a quick peck on the lips. Nothing more. But that simple touch was like and electrical spark and both wanted more.

This time it was Gray to closed the gap. His lips moving slowly against Juvia's soft lips. And she moved shyly agains his warm ones. They were completely lost in their own world as they shared they first kiss together. They moved against each other in perfect harmony. It was sweet and slow, and as it came to an end, and both parties pulled away, slightly out of breath Juvia smiled and said, "Well, Juvia should go inside now, will she see you tomorrow?"

Gray, shoving his hands into his pockets, descended down the steps, "Yeah, maybe I'll pick you up and we can go get a bite to eat."

Juvia reached for the door and smiled, "Juvia would like that. Should she call Gray-sama, or…" she trailed off.

"No, I'll call you. I'll see you tomorrow then," Gray said, having finally reached the bottoms of the stairs, "Goodnight, Juvia." He said sincerely.

"Goodnight Gray-sama."

With that Juvia pulled open the door and walked inside. But instead of heading directing to her apartment she pressed herself to the door and reached a hand to her lips. The lips Gray had just finished kissing. Her heart was still pounding like a humming birds wings and she had never felt happier.

Likewise Gray was walking down the street with a goofy grin on his face. His heart beating just as fast at Juvia's.

Both could agree that this was defiantly the perfect day.

* * *

_**A/N: **AH! How fluffy was that! Hope you all liked it! Drop a review and tell me what you think!_

**_P.S. _**_Thank you KingRadish, Wonderwomanbatmanfan, and rinpup14 for reviewing!_


End file.
